1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) illumination devices, and particularly to an LED illumination device with a high heat dissipating efficiency and a light engine of the LED illumination device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LEDs (light emitting diodes) are preferred for use in illumination devices rather than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamps) and other traditional lamps due to LEDs excellent properties, including high brightness, long lifespan, wide color range, and etc.
For an LED, eighty percents to ninety percents of the power consumed by the LED is converted into thermal energy, and only ten percents to twenty percents of the power consumed by the LED is converted into light. In addition, a plurality of LEDs is generally packaged in a single LED illumination device in order to obtain a desirable illumination brightness. Therefore, heat dissipation of the LED illumination device is a problem inhibiting the application of the LED illumination device, which requires to be resolved.
For a high brightness LED illumination device, a highly efficient heat dissipation device is necessary in order to timely and adequately remove the heat generated by the LED illumination device. Otherwise, the brightness, lifespan, and reliability of the LED illumination device will be seriously affected. Conventional heat dissipation devices, such as heat sinks, can no longer satisfy the heat dissipation requirement of the high brightness LED illumination device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED illumination device with a high heat dissipating efficiency.